Harry Potter and the Only One Left
by broadwaygeorgie
Summary: Harry Potter is having a hard time this year at Hogwarts. He has been given so much responibility and it may seem as thought this year may not go so well...
1. Back Too Soon

| |  
  
| |  
  
Chapter One: Back Too Soon   
Harry Had a very long, hard summer. The Dursleys made Harry get a summer job, as a cashier in the "Round-a-bout" grocery store. He had earned $300 in the two weeks that he had worked there. He had gotten fired from the last 15 jobs he had tried. He couldn't wait to get his letter so he could go change them into wizarding coins. His birthday was coming up. Hermionie had already sent him her present. He had received a new "Self Defense For The Young Wizard" and it was perfect for the D.A, but that might not still be on since Umbridge had been fired and there will actually be normal teaching. It was surprising to Harry that he had no gotten his letter telling him about the upcoming events and classes. He couldn't wait to get away from Petunia, who had recently found a new love for Harry. Harry was ok at Privet Drive, he was no longer being abused. He just found it quite odd that she was being so nice to him. He simply decided it was the warning that Lupin and the others had given her.  
He also was very curious what was happening at Hogwarts, with Hagrid, Dumbledore, classes, teachers, and all of his closest friends. O how he wanted that letter. He wanted it to be right in his hands just waiting for him to open it. Then he noticed something, it was there! It was not a shock to him, things like this always happened to him. But he ran into his room and ever so quickly opened it.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter, We are more then glad to have you back with us for your 6th year. Before we send you a letter with the supplies you will be needing we need to ask a favor of you. As you know we are very short and very unfortunate with our selection of Defense against the Dark Arts teachers. As we have found out from past experiences you have taught many students before. With some training starting tomorrow we would ask you to be our Defense Against The Arts Teacher this year. If you agree to this and would like to start training tomorrow and work out a schedule to mix your teaching and your curricular activities it would be a large help and we ask you sign here:  
  
Harry Hesitated, but decided it might be a good thing to do. Hermione would appreciate it and if he needed any assistance she would be there. It also would mean more money and that would never be a bad thing. He slowly wrote "Harry Potter" in the space. The letter sealed itself and ran out the window. Harry immediately wrote a letter to Hermione then to Ron explaining his plans for this year and was about to send it when another letter appeared. It said not to tell anyone because they could inform the ministry, and they would come up with anything to prevent it. Harry did not want that to happen, he was actually excited about this and really wanted to do it.  
Of course then another letter appeared where it stated that he must pack his bags and be ready to go in the morning at 6:00. Harry could not sleep that night. 


	2. Training with Magnata

Chapter Two: Training with Magnata  
  
The next morning Harry took a Portkey (it had been placed in the living room in case of emergency only) to the T.S.I.I., Teaching services instructions institution. Harry spent the morning getting all the books he would need, and then headed over to Hogwarts for training.  
When he got to the train station to load on Platform 9 ¾ he noticed a boy with bright red hair, he was standing next to a girl with frizzy blonde hair with red highlights. "Ron!" Harry shouted, "Ron! Ron, its me Harry!" Ron turned around with the most excited face and screamed.  
"Harry! Harry! I'm so excited for you! Hermione is too!"  
Harry had hardly looked at the blonde girl, but when he did he saw Hermione standing there with a slightly angry look on her face. He hadn't recognized her and it was obvious that she was upset about it.  
"Hermione! Your...your hair is so...."  
"Yes I know, it doesn't suit me at all, but I did dye it, and I like it. Well, I may as well like it, I have to live with it for a year." Harry stopped her right after that, "It looks great on you! I love it!"  
On the train Ron explained how he and Hermione had gotten letters telling them to come with Harry to Hogwarts just to have someone there for him. He also had some other news.  
Ron had explained that he and Hermione had gone on q couple of dates, and that he fancied her quite a lot. (She was in the bathroom and didn't hear this part). Harry was kind of jolted at the thought. He definitely was left out now. He was the one who wasn't the prefect. He wasn't in their couple, dating either one of them. He also, kind of laughed when he thought that he was the only one without red hair now.  
Harry was thinking on the bus, when Ron and Hermione were asleep, that he was going to teach Malfoy. He could make him Pay. He could do anything he wanted. That would make him like Snape, he didn't want that. He could still put him in line though.  
When they arrived they were escorted, by Dumbledore, to there own dorm. With a nice bathroom and a separate bedroom for Hermione of course. He said it was for sleeping when Harry had too much work to do. Other wise they were to use the Gryffindor dorms and common rooms. The bathroom was for them to use at all times though. Then Ron and Hermione were taken to a special place, Harry wasn't sure what it was though. Harry was taken to a dark room. It was bright yellow, with pictures all over the walls. It had a sign above the door that said, "Rooom" Harry was guessing that the specialty in the name of the room must have been the third o.  
In the room there was a young lady who was sitting in a chair. She looked rather like Cho...but younger. She didn't look a day over 12.  
"Hello Professor Potter. Yes, that is what you will be called from now on. I am Magnata. You need not to ask questions of who I am because you know me. I am your favorite memory." Yes! It was what Cho looked like on his first glance at her. O, he still fancied her. He wished he hadn't messed up with the whole- "Well not your favorite, there was your parents, but I can't be the dead, and your friends are too close by. I just picked this one because it was easy." Harry was so confused. Why was a lady with only a first name even speaking to him? Why was he required to talk to her?  
"I am going to teach you how to become a teacher. For a young beginner it is quite easy because you only know what you need to. I can input the rest. Do not share anything you will receive here. This will only take two days. I am going to place items in your mind to help you teach. This is not learning by force, as you must know that is illegal, but it is good as long as you meet requirements. It's not important to know what I'm talking about." Harry just nodded. He really didn't care. He somehow knew what was going to happen. He knew he would remember everything but he would now be taught how to handle things and taught some things he needed to teach and did not know. In two days they would be removed, and he would just know them, as if he had studied them in a book for a year.  
He lay on a black bed, and fell into a steamy tub of heat. All of a sudden he knew so many things. Just pictures of children and wars and defense, so many things he had never seen. It felt like a second but when he woke it was 3 hours later. He was starving but was told not to eat. He went to bed and talked to Ron and Hermione about his summer and told them that he couldn't tell them about his lessons. Hermione was a little disturbed at the thought of not knowing what they would do to him in the "Rooom" but they told him about the extra lessons they were taking so that they could assist Harry in what he was doing. Ron and Hermione had been led the room where they held the D.A, for the lessons. Harry really felt left out.  
Ron had given Harry a diary, it must have been the best gift Harry had gotten so far. He could tell everything to this diary. It could only be opened with Harry's wand. It said things in it like quotes from famous wizards, little happy notes (from Ron), and pictures of everyone. Harry loved it.  
  
That night Harry wrote the first entry to his secret diary.  
  
Dear Diary, My name is Harry Potter. I am now 16, and in my sixth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have fought with Voldemort 6 times now and nearly defeated him. My life is a mess, and I need someone to talk to. I am an outcast. I don't even fit in with my best friends, Ron and Hermione. They are both prefects, they both have parents, and they are now dating. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I don't have any parents either. Voldemort killed them. He also tried to kill me, but I survived. No one really knows why. I heard last year that it was about a prophecy made by Dumbledore, but I don't really understand. I don't understand anything. 


	3. Hogwarts Begins

Chapter 3: Hogwarts begins.  
  
Harry had been so excited for everyone's return to Hogwarts, it had been a week since his training with Magnata, and he knew everything he needed to know to teach that year. Nobody else had a clue who was going to be teaching and Harry really wanted to see the expressions on everyone's faces when they found out it was him. Everyone would be arriving tomorrow and he knew they would just be packing up now. Harry got to sit up with the teachers for the sorting ceremony tomorrow and he was just too excited to think. He had all of his first lessons planned, and he could wing off what he hadn't planned on encountering. O how excited he was. Ron and Hermione were all ready for their first days also. Hermione, who was freaking out about her hair, was so busy with her summer reading that she didn't seem to notice that school would be starting so soon.  
The next day Harry was shaking constantly. Everyone was just getting off the train. Harry could hear them. He was just hoping that he would not be looked upon differently among the students. He did not want to have to go back to a dorm where everyone called him professor. He hadn't even thought about taking away points. If anyone was misbehaving he would be forced to punish them. But that is what Ron and Hermione were supposed to be doing and they didn't? He was just killing himself with all his worrying and thinking. He decided to just enjoy the meal and worry about everything later.  
The feast started off with the sorting ceremony. The hat sung a song of no really great value to anyone. It was more or less saying that everything will be back to normal and we shall not worry. This did not sit well for Harry. He knew something was going to happen to him, he was the Defense teacher! But he assured himself that this year was going to be great no matter what. He would make it great. The Announcements came along. Harry could just hear the students, "Why is Harry up there with the teachers? Why is he so special? Maybe it's special treatment. Why?" It made Harry very nervous.  
"As you know, we have many new teachers here at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore was doing his introductory speech. "We have Professor Marnikle in special aid, which is a new program here at Hogwarts. We also have Professor Trelawny back to teach Divination, but along side that for fifth years and above we have Firenze, for Astronomy and Starlarchy." Harry really wished to know what "Starlarchy" was but no one asked questions, they all assumed that it would be explained in class. Everyone was turning to Harry, that is all they wanted to know about. Harry.  
"Oh, I see you have noticed Mr. Potter here, well, he will be teaching Defense against the dark arts this year, and will be teaching after meals, just before bed hour, and in the morning just before classes. Your age group will be getting a note as to when you shall be seeing him." That was all. Harry looked around al everyone's faces. They were just gaping at him.  
That night after dinner Harry checked the Quidditch boards to see if he would be on the team this year.  
"Angelina Johnston has resigned her position as captain, Harry Potter will take her place for the next two years." Harry remembered that it was Angelina's last year at Hogwarts last year, so she wouldn't be returning. But captain! Harry was going to be the captain! He had so much to do this year. It nearly seemed like too much. But soon after Ron came running towards him to ask if he was still on the team. Harry simply replied with a, "yeah, yeah your on it." Harry was still in shock.  
"Oh yeah! Who's captain? Angelina had her last year, well, last year and I just can't wait to start up, she was the only one other than you who believed in me so I just don't know what I'm going to do if she isn't coaching. The rest of the team thinks I'm just a-"Harry quikly cut in, "Well if you think we were the only ones who didn't think you stank then you should be very happy to hear that I am the captain." Ron just stood there, his eyes were side and it almost looked as though they were about to pop out of his head.  
"Harry, that's, that's, amazing! You are gonna be loaded this year! You can even get the field whenever you want it, 'cause you're a teacher and all..." Harry grinned. This was going to be a great year. 


	4. Never felt like this before

Hi, I really want to thank you. I know some people only really got to read part of my 3rd chapter because it didn't post properly but if you would like to go back and read it now I think it would be a good idea seeing as my next chapter will relate to it. Please review! I think you all will enjoy this chapter...  
  
Chapter 4: Something I've never felt before...  
  
Later that night Harry could hardly breathe. He was just thinking of everything that had happened that day. It was his first night in the Gryffindor dorm. Oh! Harry suddenly remembered his diary. He pulled out his wand and unlocked the book opening it to it's old, yet fresh, smelling pages. He took out his quill and started writing.  
  
Dear Diary, Today was such a big day. I don't know if I mentioned, but I am teaching this year at Hogwarts. It is the first time that a student has taught ever, in all the history of wizardry. I am always the first to do things. Today for the sorting ceremony I sat with all the teachers while all my friends just glared at me. They glared at me with these eyes that seemed to say, "Why is he so special. So arrogant." It made me feel as if I were being unfair. As if I didn't deserve to be there. I didn't know what to do. I never would have thought I would have felt guilty for doing this. I never would have thought.  
Harry dozed off and awoke the next morning remembering he had a load of first years that had to be taught. He pulled on his robes, grabbed his books and headed over to his classroom. "Defense against the dark arts. Professor Potter" This made Harry very nervous. His first class ever! He walked in to see a load of first years just staring at him with familiar faces of either disgust or curiosity.  
  
"H-Hi, I'm H- um, Professor Potter." Harry really didn't like the sound of that.  
"Y-You can call me, uh, Harry if you would like." There, he was making a personal connection. He felt very proud of this.  
"I will be your defense against the dark arts teacher for this year. I would like to get to know your names and a little bit about you. Let's just start with the names for now, um, how about you start." Harry pointed to a little girl in the first row who was wearing, well, her robes and looked just like everyone else.  
"My name is Miriam Starkney, is there anything else I am supposed to say?" Harry just said, "No, no just the name will be fine." Harry also quickly remembered Miriam Starkney by her face and her robes. She was in Ravenclaw.  
The whole class stated there names and then Harry told them a little bit about what they would be doing that year. That was what he learned he would be doing the first class.  
He hurried to breakfast and then to his next class in the half-hour that everyone else got for break time and time to prepare their work for the next class.  
He was teaching some third years and did basically the same thing as the firsts', but in more detail. He just sort of knew what he was supposed to do. He went to normal classes for the morning, he wasn't doing divination anymore though, because he was teaching some fifth years. Ginny was in that class so she was very helpful and had told everyone just to listen. He was very thankful for that and awarded her 5 points for Gryffindor. He felt almost regretful to be placing points in his own house. He felt almost overwhelmed with power. After lunch he was teaching some sixth years. He felt so relieved to be teaching a class where the majority knew him, as more then just an arrogant jerk. But he didn't know everyone. There was Moonlas Starkney, Miriam's brother. Heather Brooksten, and Eva McDade. Eva McDade must have been the most beautiful girl that Harry had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Cho. Although Harry had never seen of heard of this Eva McDade, she certainly knew him. She knew him well, and according to Hermione, (she spoke to him after the class to report and criticize) she hadn't stopped speaking ever so highly of him since her third year. Hermione had never mentioned this because he never thought he would care. But he did, Harry cared. She was interesting, and by her discussion brought up by class, she wasn't a jerk, or an idiot. Harry had never felt this way before. 


End file.
